


my heart, my mind and my body

by montreal



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into the Darkness (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kink, Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Khan, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Khan Noonien Singh, Top Sherlock Holmes, Top Stephen Strange, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Khan is, if has to be described, rough. Dominating, demanding, and cruel in a good way, intoxicating.While Sherlock, well, he was quiet – literally quiet. Yet, he was soft, gentle, always takes everything slow and it makes Tony crazy, because God, the teasingThen, combine those two with a bound, helpless Tony Stark.On bed.
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	my heart, my mind and my body

**Author's Note:**

> To the love of my life, my baby, my soulmate, Sarah ♡
> 
> Thank you for your support and arts while I wrote this. It means the world.

Tony has his hands tied up behind him in an almost painful position. Each movement he makes brings a deep aching on his upper arm muscles – the feeling of being pulled back forcefully – and yet again, he savors every one of it. His face is being pressed into the mattress, laying on the left side of his face until it almost feels numb. As Tony licks his bottom lip, calming his pounding heart, he can feel everything: a single hand trails up to his spine and down to the back of his bent-thighs that have been supporting his weight, until it settles, resting on the plump of his ass, squeezing the flesh there. Or, the silent figure sitting across him, with strong composure, dominance radiating off from him, face slack of emotion but brings enough fear of rebelling inside Tony. Rustling sounds are being heard as he changed his position on the silk sheets, writhing on the bed, then a powerful hand holds his wait.

A groan of satisfaction interrupts his trail of thoughts, grounding him as one of the hand slowly making its way to his hole, teasing him there. While the other still stays possessive on his waist, each nail planting a stunning crescent moon. When the finger has finally made its way inside Tony, he sighs in relief, enjoying the long finger inside him, already slick with lube, then, it turns into two fingers and then, _three._

And, Tony keens in pleasure.

“Look at you,” Khan curls his fingers in a right spot that makes Tony jerks his hips and sees white. It’s a beautiful sight to watch the man squirming helplessly, Khan can’t help but give a sharp smack on his ass. “Already squirming from my fingers.”

_“Master,”_

“God, Anthony, you’re such a slut,” Khan growls, watching how Tony’s hole greedily swallows his fingers. “Begging for more cocks when Stephen’s not around. Where’s your Daddy, now? I bet he can’t make you come like this, not with his hands. Am I right, Anthony?”

“Oh God, yes, _fuck—yes,_ Master,”

“Think you can have another?” his Master asks as he pumps his fingers.

Rolling his hips back, responsive towards the heat pooling on his lower part, Tony lets out a breathless moan, devouring the stretch. “Yes— _yes, yes,_ ”

Tony loves Khan’s fingers.

How each of them is long and sharp and has a perfect amount of girth. Or, how strong every pump of his finger, always curling at the right place, brushing lightly on his pleasure spot which makes the sparks of white spots appear behind his eyelids, his own cock dripping with precum. Not forgetting that Khan himself loves to torture him, fingers him for hours until he squirming and whining, letting out a dry orgasm. From the pausing of Khan’s fingers in his ass, he assumes that the man’s trying to put more of the lube on his finger before pushing it inside, makes Tony mewls at the sudden stretch.

Tony can come like this, hands being bound behind him while Khan mercilessly fingers him, three long fingers coming in and out and in and out, and Tony trembles. His eyes start to lose focus, head too busy containing the bodily shudder when the fingers now solemnly milking him, prodding at the gland of his prostate.

When he comes, it’s from the fullness and constant pleasure. Tony lets out a high-pitched moan, jaw slack, bringing himself to the bliss he has craved since the beginning. There’s no doubt that he’s sobbing now, tears relentlessly flowing out of his brown eyes, oversensitive. His dick fills out again when the fingers keep scissoring him open, one finger purposefully hits itself with the sensitive swollen gland. And that makes him grits his teeth and with nails digging into the palm of his hand.

(He’s thankful for always keeping them short.)

There’s a glint in Khan’s eyes, dark and dangerous, as something peculiar arises his chest, the rush intoxicating feeling of possessiveness hovers his head. Tony may not able to see him from this position but he can feel the power Khan radiates off of him as he positions himself right behind him, guiding his cock into the entrance of Tony’s hole only for him to pause, smearing more lube all over his cock until it deliciously drips off, staining the sheets.

The small noise Tony lets out when Khan sinks in, his pelvis meets Tony’s plump ass in a sharp motion, makes the fingers that anchor in his lover’s hips twitch, satisfied, dominating. His next thrust follows right after, sharp and short, making Tony’s hair bounces from the harsh impact. Tony moans wantonly, gives no care for those who might hear his begging and pleading. It feels as if Khan purposefully keeps on hitting his spot. Sparks behind his eyes when he screws his eyes shut tight, body shudders with bliss, so strong he feels it, thrumming on the tip of his fingers. It makes his head spinning, overwhelms from the high pressure in which he desperately wants it to stop yet also wants Khan to keep pounding his hole until he’s unable to walk properly in the morning.

Feeling overwhelmed, Tony draws his head back until his eyes catch the sight of his Alpha sitting across him. His legs spread out as if he’s ready to have Tony later, either sitting on his lap or bouncing on his cock. Or perhaps, both.

(Tony hopes it’s both.)

Stubbornly, he pulls his body up, straining his neck in the process, and then gives his Alpha a pleading look. “Alpha—Alpha please, help me— _ah!”_

His voice is being cut off with a harsh tug of his hair, pulling the fistful of Tony’s hair back until he can feel a twinge of pain in the back of his neck. “Don’t you dare ask for his help when you have me deep inside you, Tony.” Khan punctuates each word with a snap of his hips, jostling the mewling man on the bed. He sighs when Tony unintentionally clenches down on his thick cock. “Now, call me with a proper name.”

“Master! Master–sorry, I’m sorry, just, please—” Tony begs, rambling incoherently.

Pulling back, Khan watches his cock sliding out of Tony’s hole, slick with lube, only to push it back in. Slowly, this time. And stopping once his cock’s snugged deep inside, filled him to the brim, Tony can feel it deep in his gut. Khan brings his body forward, covering the sweaty back with his chest, admiring the red bites and hickeys decorating Tony’s neck and shoulder.

“What is it, darling? Tell me.”

“Please let me go, please, please, please,” he babbles pitifully, voice muffles through the sheets. Hands writhing and shaking, trying to find a way out while his cock is stiff, thrumming with need. 

There’s the need of wanting to keep his Anthony like this, bound and lying helpless on the bed, but the rope that tied his hands together has left a deep red mark on his skin. And he knows that he has reached his limit. With a single glance at the man sitting across them; informing, and then; a short nod being delivered as his response, Khan starts loosening the rope, throwing it off the bed once it leaves Tony’s hands. While Tony’s busy rubbing his wrist, putting his weight fully on his elbows and babbling, ( _“thank you, Master, thank you, thank you,”_ ) Khan gives an experimentally thrust, a slow one and yet still hits him right on his pleasure spot, giving him white burst behind his eyes.

“You can cum as much as you want,” he whispers lowly into Tony’s ear, making him shudders bodily as the cock inside him unexpectedly slides deeper, “but I’m not stopping until I get my own release, Anthony. So, brace yourself cause I’m not gonna be soft and gentle like your Alpha right there.” 

Before Tony can even give his response, he’s being pushed to his elbows. Both of his knees are aching on the kneecaps and the thick thighs straining from holding his own weight for such a long time. He enjoys every bit of physical pain that lingers on his body, worships each one of the marks, and bites Khan has left for him. Branding him as his until he’s being used by the other men in the room. 

Grinning triumphantly at the response, Khan grabs Tony’s ass with one hand, spreading one cheek open while the other hand holds his waist possessively. The fast and sharp snaps of his hip have Tony doubles down, shoulder meets the mattress with his face is completely smushed against it, muffling the short hiccups of bliss. His cheeks set aflame at the squelching sound of Khan’s balls slapping his ass, which he bets is gonna be flaming red later.

_“Oh f-fuck, fu–fuck, fuck, fuck—!”_

The girth and length of Khan’s cock are exhilarating. It keeps on magically hits him on the soft gland of his prostate, making him heady like ecstasy or even cocaine would. The one that turns his tongue numb, mouth lack of words and brain hazy, filled with cotton. All that he can do is letting out a short moan at each thrust he gets.

“Ma–ster, _ngh,_ I’m–I’m g-gonna, _ngh, ngh,”_ pace fastens, “fuck! oh God! _Ah, ah, ah—”_

Khan fucks him to the bed. One foot’s planted on the edge of the bed while his hands now focusing on pitching Tony down, back arches, half of his body’s being pressed on the soft sheets, ass held up on the air. While, the other still stays on the ground, much steadier than the right foot. The pace is much quicker than before, not even pulling half of the dick out, fast and unforgiving. His tied-up hands are stinging from the stiff muscles, shoulders aching around the corner and yet, it doesn’t stop Tony from coming. Thick white ropes of cum spurting out of his dick which pathetically hanging over the sheets from the position Khan has made him for.

His trapped-hands twitch under him as Khan keeps his thrust fast and punishing, not showing any sign of cumming any time soon. The bed creaks accompanied by Khan breathing heavily behind him. It still amazes him how strong Khan is in bed, able to last longer than he ever thought. Even the simple thought of him able to make the heat on his stomach rushes to his cock, turning it stiff, ready to come again. How those large mass of muscle on his arms tensing, gripping Tony’s waist and ass like his lifeline.

“I want you to cum again, Tony,” he growls, pleased at the sight of Tony quivering on the bed, his face on laying on his side, cheeks aflame and eyes glassy.

This time Tony only manages to whisper, “please, please,” before his hands tighten on the bed again.

The snaps of his hips turn erratic, just like how he has slowly turned impatient. By the time, his pleasure has turned into an almost ached one, makes him shivering from being too sensitive. Tony wriggles from the overstimulation, adding a pitiful whine at the back. But that only makes him want to ravish the man even more. He wants to break him, watches him tremble, and shatter under his hands. Turning him into nothing but a whimpering mess of a man.

The sudden deep rumble from Khan makes him mewls, hands tangling on the sheets. With one, two hard thrusts, Tony cums again with a howl, screwing his eyes shut with fresh tears spring in the corner of his eyes. This time he’s not caring about how loud his scream is. All he could focus on is the burst of pleasure in his gut, his own cock dripping. Not long after that, Khan’s follows behind him, groaning blissfully as his hips stutter while filling Tony’s up with his cum, flowing deep and hot.

It’s a beautiful sight to watch his own cum dripping out of Tony’s hole.

The man can’t help but spread his ass wider, massaging the rim of his abused hole, making him into a whimpering mess. Tony could only moan breathlessly as the thick cum inside him dribbles out and Khan tries to push it back into his hole.

“Alright, my turn.”

At first, Tony’s mind doesn’t comprehend those words. Until his unfocused eyes catch Sherlock’s figure approaching from the dark, walking towards the bed, slowly, promising. The man fumbles with his dress suit, throwing each piece of clothing without any care to the floor. Even with his desperate fingers, his composure hasn’t cracked yet. Each of his movement makes Tony looks at him with demure in his eyes.

The strong grip leaves his waist in a blink, making his body stumbles to the bed, and for a couple of seconds, although it’s rough and harsh, Tony already misses those punishing hold on his body, manhandles him until he loses control of his own body. His mind is still too hazy, high in the euphoric cloud of orgasm as Sherlock slowly turning him around on his back, caging him down with both of his arms beside his head, like a predator hunting for its prey.

“Sherlock, wait,” Tony manages to ask him over the bunch of kisses and nibbles on the neck.

With a more careful and loving touch, Sherlock covers his body with his, settling himself in between Tony’s reddening thighs. His cock is already leaking with precum when he positions it in front of his hole. With caution, Sherlock sinks, inch by inch, watching how good and obedient Tony swallows his cock. Despite the rough fucking he had earlier with Khan, he can still feel Sherlock’s cock split him open. A twinge of pain that slowly morphs into pleasure, making his eyes roll back into his skull.

Slow and cautious movements make Tony sighs in pleasure, as Sherlock bottoms out, holding open both of his thighs before hooking them on his shoulders, bending him into a half. Sex with Sherlock filled with kisses and soft nibbles which mostly lands on his neck, attacking his sensitive spot that’s under his ears, while sometimes he whispers sweet-nothing. Even his kiss tastes different, teasing and biting his bottom lips, before finally pushing his tongue inside, licking the roof of Tony’s mouth, swallowing his moans with pride.

Unlike Khan, Sherlock loves to take his time on Tony.

Caressing the man, letting his hands lovingly trail over his sweaty skin, although the snaps of his hips are almost as punishing as Khan’s. Sherlock sometimes prefer being silent than talking during sex, decides to put all of his energy on giving each part of Tony bodies a kiss, a small peck, as if Sherlock is branding him. He makes sure that the man beneath him feels loved, feels the same pleasure as him. Which Tony finds extremely sweet since all of his lovers – including Stephen – share the same similarity.

Protective in their own ways.

“Please, Alpha, no— _too much,”_ he begs, already looking fucked out, both feet has fallen to the bed, clawing at Sherlock’s shoulders.

Kissing his cheek, Sherlock grunts, “a bit more, darling.”

His chest blossoms with a pretty gradient color of Carnation and red, like a deep red of roses, flushing from his cheeks down to his chest. Tony his mouth parting into a silent scream when Sherlock changes his angle and now, pounding relentlessly on his prostate. The fingers on Sherlock’s shoulders have moved into his hair, pulling on to his dark locks. The only sound on the background is Tony’s labored breath, panting beneath him. And his silent screams has turned into strings of _“ah ah ah!”_ coming out of his mouth like a mantra.

Sherlock’s climax happens at the same time as Tony tugs the man’s hair, reaching his own orgasm right on time. Basked in the afterglow, Tony sighs tiredly yet his chest bloom with joy and unlimited love for his lovers. With glassy eyes, he glances at Sherlock who’s still panting above him, his sparkling eyes look unfocus. Once Sherlock has regained back his conscious, he smothers Tony’s face with kisses, makes him lets out a happy laugh from his plump lips when his red flushed cheeks get in contact with his soft brown locks, then, Sherlock ends it with a kiss on each of Tony’s eyelid: a kiss of an angel.

“Was it too much?”

A deep rumble, thick with the British accent on his tongue, wakes Tony up from his euphoric state. He blinks away the haze that’s swimming in his brown eyes. His heart clenches at the concern lacing in Sherlock’s word, giving him a peck, then, two.

“No, love,” he says between another kiss, “just... _intense,_ ”

“You need to learn to share, Sherlock.”

Khan pipes up, a hint of amusement in his one before sitting on the bed, near where Tony lays his head, completely avoiding Sherlock’s scowl. His hand affectionally runs through Tony’s sweaty hair, not caring how sticky they are on his palm.

At that, Tony sighs. When Sherlock tries to slide out, Tony whines, unintentionally pulling onto the soft curls of his brown hair that his dingers still comfortably nestle there, already finding their favorite spot near Sherlock’s nape, where his hair is the thickest on that area. Refusing to let go of the man, Tony hooks his ankles around the back of Sherlock’s thighs, pulling him back inside. The movement has made both of them groan in pleasure.

“You sure are a greedy one, Anthony.” Sherlock taps him on the tip of his nose.

“Only for you,”

Khan snorts, unamused. _“Really?”_

“And _you,_ ” Tony rolls his eyes before shooting him a look. His heart stutters at the huff Khan lets out.

(Tony thinks how happiness does look good on him.)

Sherlock’s hands find the strand of Tony’s hair, laying innocently on his forehead. “As much as I love to stay like this, we’re both sweaty and very sticky.”

“Yeah, yup you right,”

Tony can’t help to whine as Sherlock slides out. His hole’s so sensitive, Tony can feel his lover’s cum inside tricking down to his thighs which makes both Khan and Sherlock’s eyes darken at the delicious and stunning sight, chest filled with the dark cloud of possessiveness. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, he wriggles out of Sherlock’s arms, rolling his body to the other side of the bed, the one that near Khan. 

“Okay, come here, grumpy,” Tony opens his arms, inviting him. “Cuddle time.”

At first, the raven reluctant to join, but at the pleading look Tony has given him – complete with the big Bambi eyes, and a small pout on his bottom lip, jutting out involuntary, asking to be bitten by him – Khan gives in wordlessly, while Sherlock slowly pulls away from Tony. Of course, not forget to nuzzle his jaw and give him a loving and lingering kiss there.

“I’m gonna prepare a bath for us.” Sherlock murmurs.

“Thank you, darling,” his mumbles with his lips pressed on Khan’s sturdy shoulder, while his eyes lazily following the man who’s heading toward the bathroom, _naked._

Although the view is fascinating, he can’t suppress his yawn.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep now,”

 _“...ngh, m’tired,”_ he slurs, positioning his head until he finds a comfortable spot on Khan’s chest. “Just carry me once the bath ready.”

Tightens his hold on the man, Khan lets a smile slip into his face. “Anything for you, Anthony.”


End file.
